ExpandoPuffs
by calciferfiremedium
Summary: Expando-Puffs,the sweet new cereal sensation!Try it today!Kagome did!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------

When Kagome sat down at the table that morning for breakfast, she waited patiently for her mother to come in and fix bacon or something. When she realized it wasn't going to happen because her mom was still sleeping, she smiled a little.

'She must be really tired…',she thought, opening the pantry to find some cereal. She looked around but the only cereal she found was a cereal called "Expando-Puffs". 'That's odd,'she thought,'When did they buy these?'

She shrugged to herself and poured herself a bowl. They smelled so sweet,sweeter than any other cereal she had eaten,which said something.Souta was addicted to lucky Charms,which are notorious for sweetness.Scooping some up with her spoon,Kagome sniffed it and made a face.

"Way too sweet…but I need breakfast…"

So she stuck the spoonful in her mouth and chewed.After the first few bites,she found it to be extremely tasty and,after a couple more slow bites,scarfed down the rest.

A few minutes later she was dashing around the house,gathering her things.She knew inuyasha would get so mad if she wasn't in his time soon.She had told him she'd be there first thing in the morning,and it was already almost noon.

As she began to pack up her bento box,she heard a strange rumbling sound from within her body.Stopping briefly,she thought,'Why is my stomach growling?I just ate!"

She chose to ignore it and continued packing—that is until the waistline of her skirt tightened a little.

Kagome felt her skirt get tighter and looked down,eyes widening slightly.What she saw was,she suddenly had a roll of fat hanging over her waistline.She dropped the bento as her skirt tightened some more,and the roll of fat increased.Her shirt also got tighter,as her small perky A cup breasts grew to a C.She could also feel the beginnings of a small double chin when she reached up and touched her face.

Staggering backwards,she cried,"What's happening to me!People don't just gain weight like this!"

Another rumble erupted from her belly,and the button on her skirt popped off,bouncing off a wall.Her stomach surged forward,no longer held in by cloth other than her panties,and Kagome saw how large she was getting.Her shirt stretched and the fabric groaned,trying to suppress her chest,as it had rolled up after her skirt had broken.She looked over and caught a reflection of herself in the mirror she had stumbled in front of.

She gasped.She was huge!She now saw not only her breasts and belly had grown,but also her arms,legs,and butt.

Kagome heard a "rip" and looked down to see her shirt rip down the middle.Blushing profusely,she scrambled to find bigger clothes.Since nothing in her closet was big enough for her whale sized figure,she ran downstairs to find something in her mother's clothes—maybe from her pregnancy?She winced inwardly as she realized her running footsteps shook the floor a bit.

She felt herself expand outwards again and her bra creaked,threatening to pop right off.

"No!Don't snap!",she cried to her bra in panic.As she said this,she heard her voice and realized it had deepened a little.

She threw open her mother's closet and rummaged through everything in there,sighing with relief when she found her mother's maternity clothes.Removing her ripped shirt and skirt,but not wanting to get rid of the bra,she slipped on the large clothes.

The maternity shirt she had found was a little snug around the middle.

"I really hope this stops soon,or I'll rip these clothes too…."Then she gasped,realizing what had just happened to her,and sort of what was still happening.She had mysteriously gained 200 pounds in about a minute and thirty seconds!

She realized something else right after that.Her mom,Grandpa and Souta had already left.

"Good."she said,wearily,"I'd hate for them to see this…"

Something clicked in Kagome's brain."Expando……Puffs…."

Just then,Inuyasha threw open the door exasperatedly."Kagome!What's takin ya so…..long….",he trailed off,seeing her 200 pounds heavier.His jaw dropped.

"Kagome………what…happened….?"

End


End file.
